


Puppy dog eyes

by The_Realm_Traveler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles Stilinski, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lawyer Peter Hale, M/M, Peter Hale is a Softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:13:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25851136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Realm_Traveler/pseuds/The_Realm_Traveler
Summary: Peter gets home to Stiles and a puppy and can't say no to keeping her.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	Puppy dog eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic in this fandom.  
> No Beta so all the mistakes you may find are mine, English is not my first language.  
> Positive feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!  
> Hope you like my first attempts!  
> -Traveler

Peter was having a good day. A _great_ one in fact. He just finished a case _completely_ trashing the opposition and making their client shit his pants in fear.Serves him right for trying to set up his ex, because unlike him _she_ had the smarts to _keep the evidence he left_ and _not_ y’know _brag_ about and then _forget_ where she put it like her ex-husband.

So, he was having _a very_ good day. All that could make it even better now was getting home and spending time with his boyfriend. The younger man is undoubtedly still stressing over his studies being in his third year at college.

He gets out of his thoughts in time to see that he’s arrived at his apartment complex. He parks the car in the garage and heads inside and into the elevator. He got Stiles to move into his apartment in Stiles second year after he spent his first complaining about how his roommate keeps kicking him out to have girls over, causing him to spend time at Peters place anyway.

He unlocks the door and heads inside, hanging his coat and putting the keys in the bowl by the door Stiles bought shortly after he moved in.

He immediately smells Stiles in the living room and heads there before stopping in his tracks looking at the sight that greets him.

His boyfriend sitting on the couch, typing on his laptop with a white, furry... _something_...next to him.

  
  


“Sweetheart?”

“Yes…?”

“What...is.. _.that_?”Peter asked slowly, pointing at the spot next to the younger man.

“...Nothing?”Stiles said, not looking up at him from his typing.

“Are you asking me or stating it?”Peter draweld.

“...Stating? Stating” he says drawing his back straight.

“ _Stiles_ …” Peter sighed

“What?!” Stiles asks, flailing, finally looking up at Peter.

“We are _not_ keeping it” he states firmly.

“But-”

“No, Stiles”

“But Peter! Just look at her! I mean come on she’s just so cute!!” Stiles cooed while pointing at the fluff ball curled up next to his hip.

“Stiles…” he sighed fondly exasperated while looking at the young man who took the dog in his hands.

“Look!” he said, putting her in front of the older man's face.

“...Fine.” Peter sighed, looking at Stiles and the puppy's eyes, her tongue lolling out.

“We can keep the dog.”

Dammit! He really can’t say no. When had he gone this soft to be defeated by the puppy dog eyes the dog and his boyfriend were sending him?

“Yes!” Stiles yells jumping up and down with the dog.

“But you are absolutely _forbidden_ to name her something ridiculous .”

“Whatever you say ‘wolf.” Stiles answers continuing to cuddle and coo at the puppy in his arms.

If Peter secretly takes a photo of the adorable sight in front of him and puts it as his wallpaper… Well. It’s no one's business but his really.


End file.
